Prophecy
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Here is a quick one shot about Izzy, from The Last Kiss. An amazing movie you should see it. I couldnt find a section for The Last Kiss so I just put it in Misc. Movies. I hope you enjoy! Please Review!


**Here is a quick one shot I have wanted to do for a while. It is from the movie _The Last Kiss_ which in my opinion is one of the best movies of all time. Please review and I hope you enjoy. The lyrics for the song are at the bottom. :)**

As I was sitting in a bar in the town I had been abandoned in. That I had learned to call home in the last two days. I couldn't help but notice the other 'regulars', actually more like one particular regular who usually sat at the bar close to where I could see him. Today he was on his third beer, I think he was friends with the sandy haired bar tender that hit on me every time he was working. I could tell that this man though, the one on his third beer, was suffering the same thing I was. Heartbreak. Being the person I am I got up off of my stool and walked over and sat next to him. He looked up for a moment gave a nod then looked back at his beer.

"Who was she?" I asked him. He looked up at me confused then it clicked in his mind.

"Arianna." he said as he brought the beer to his lips. I nodded and stirred the ice cubes in my drink with a toothpick.

"I know how it is. You'll get over her soon." I said. He looked back up at me, for the moment I was scared at the expression on his face.

"How would you know? Your hot!" he said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Unless you haven't noticed, I've been practically living in this bar for the last couple of days." I said and looked down at my own drink as he gazed at me. I looked back up and turned to him. "I was left at the alter 2 days ago. I know exactly how you feel." I said with tears brimming my eyelids. The sarcasm from his face fell, and suddenly he looked remorseful.

"Wow, I feel like an idiot." he said, I laughed again and wiped my eyes off with my sleeve. The tears hadn't fallen they just lingered.

"Don't feel like an idiot." I said pausing for a moment. "Whats your story?" I asked.

"She dumped me. We had been going out since high school. I took her to prom." he said. I nodded once again.

"My ex fiancee was my middle school sweetheart. I seriously thought we would be together forever. He'd been cheating on me with my ugly maid of honor. My friend from middle school." I said taking a gulp of the mixture in my glass, the alcohol burned a little on the way down.

"For once though me sitting here and drinking is not the reason for her. My dad died last night." he said. I turned to him as he again stared into the top of the beer bottle.

"I'm so sorry." I said, not knowing really what to say.

"We knew he wasn't going to last a lot longer. It was only a matter of time." he said, and looked up. I nodded in understanding.

"My sister died last month. We moved the wedding so it would cheer my family up a little. Turns out he was banging her too behind my back. I'm pretty sure my mom is the only one not touched by my ex fiancee." I said, laughing in spite of myself. He smiled a bit at my laughter of the situation.

"Here's to moving on and forgetting the assholes, and bitches of the past." he said holding up his beer. We clanked them together and drank. We both looked forward, neither one of us really sure on what to do now.

"Don't take this as a creepy thing at all. But my two friends and I are going to South America. Do you want to come with us?" the man asked. I smiled and let out a strained laugh.

"You know we haven't even formally introduced ourselves and your asking me to go to a foreign country with you." I said gulping down the rest of my drink.

"Oh, wow your right. I'm Izzy." he said and held out his hand. I shook it laughing.

"I'm Kami." I said with a smile. "And I think I'll go with you and your friends to South America. Its time for me to live. Plus my honeymoon tickets were to South America, so I kill two birds with one stone. Plus I've already met your friend Kenny and slept with him. So that works." I said as Izzy choked on his beer and spit some of it out. He looked over at me panicked.

"Don't worry. I was just sleeping. We both passed out drunk on my wedding night on his bed, after I came into the bar intending to get super drunk. I didn't have sex with him." I said, as relief flew across his face.

The rest of the day we talked about life and South America. They already had an RV, apparently we were driving there.

1 Year later

_Dear mom and dad, _

_Here is another post card from Peru. I hope you enjoy this one. The area I circled in red is the exact area Izzy and I said our vows. I know you don't approve of the marriage considering you have yet to meet him and that I up and left with him about a year ago. But when you do meet him, you will like him. He loves me, and would never cheat on me. That means more to me then anything. I have added in some wedding pictures too. It was nothing big, just a cliff side wedding. I think we are heading home soon. I'll write you when we cross the border. I love you both. _

_Love, _

_Kami. _

**Lyrics, hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**

**Remy Zero**

"_**Prophecy" **_

_Consider this a sign.  
This is a train in the night.  
And now it¹s time for you to go.  
You know you¹ve had a healthy life, boy._

You walk this world like you¹re a ghost.  
Your hands are coming through the needles.

Sick of your tragic and the evils,  
I am the keeper of the songs of everyone.

Chorus:

Look into the sun and see  
your soul is dying.

Used to feel the faith,  
but now you¹re tired of trying.

Should have left alone  
what you have stolen from everyone.

How are you feeling?

You seem a little sick to me now.

This is a coming of the times,  
you are a witness to the movement.

If all you're seeing is lies,  
you had your chance, but now you¹ve blown it.

You want this world so you can own it.

I am the keeper of the songs of everyone.

Repeat chorus.

From the light on high,  
a chance to change your fate.

Forgiveness falling down  
on those who chose to wait.

Remember the time.

Find yourself home again,  
deep within your life.

Find yourself a home again.  
It's a choice.  
You have chosen your own.

In the old days  
when the world was young and bright.

If you raise the mask,  
who will lead us on tonight  
in the summer skies, the stars, the light?


End file.
